nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Madonna di Fatima
Nostra Signora di Fátima (in portoghese: Nossa Senhora de Fátima) è uno degli appellativi con cui la Chiesa cattolica venera Maria, madre di Gesù. Presagio di Nostradamus riguardante le apparizioni della Madonna 1° Nota: L'apparizione di Fatima è del 12/13 maggio del 1917. 4° Nota: Sembra che la bambina-veggente Lucia dos Santos fosse addirittura vorace nei rispetti del vino/sangue e dell'ostia consacrata della comunione. L'interpretazione di questo presagio è stata proposta da Cesare Ramotti . Introduzione Fra le apparizioni mariane, quelle relative a Nostra Signora di Fatima sono tra le più famose. Secondo il loro racconto, tre piccoli pastori, i fratelli Francisco e Giacinta Marto (9 e 7 anni) e la loro cugina Lucia dos Santos (10 anni), il 13 maggio 1917, mentre badavano al pascolo in località Cova da Iria (Conca di Iria), vicino alla cittadina portoghese di Fátima, riferirono di aver visto scendere una nube e, al suo diradarsi, apparire la figura di una donna vestita di bianco con in mano un rosario, che identificarono con la Madonna. Dopo questa prima apparizione la donna avrebbe dato appuntamento ai bambini per il 13 del mese successivo, e così per altri 5 incontri, dal 13 maggio fino al 13 ottobre. Le apparizioni continuarono per un po' di tempo e furono accompagnate da rivelazioni su eventi futuri, in particolare: la fine della prima guerra mondiale a breve; il pericolo di una seconda guerra ancora più devastante se gli uomini non si fossero convertiti; la minaccia comunista proveniente dalla Russia, debellabile solo mediante la Consacrazione della nazione stessa al Cuore Immacolato di Maria, per opera del Papa e di tutti i Vescovi riuniti. A conferma della promessa fatta ai tre pastorelli dalla Madonna riguardo a un evento prodigioso, il 13 ottobre 1917 molte migliaia di persone, credenti e non credenti, riferirono di aver assistito ad un fenomeno che fu chiamato "miracolo del sole". Molti dei presenti, anche a distanza di parecchi chilometri, raccontarono che mentre pioveva e spesse nubi ricoprivano il cielo, d'un tratto la pioggia cessò e le nuvole si diradarono: il sole, tornato visibile, avrebbe cominciato a roteare su se stesso, divenendo multicolore e ingrandendosi, come se stesse precipitando sulla terra. I due fratelli Francesco e Giacinta morirono pochi anni dopo, rispettivamente nel 1919 e nel 1920, a causa dell'epidemia di spagnola che in quegli anni fece molte vittime anche in Portogallo. Lucia invece divenne monaca carmelitana scalza, e mise per iscritto nelle sue Memorie gli eventi accaduti a Fatima, così come lei stessa li aveva visti. Nel 1930 la Chiesa cattolica proclamò il carattere soprannaturale delle apparizioni e ne autorizzò il culto. A Fatima è stato edificato un santuario, visitato per la prima volta da papa Paolo VI il 13 maggio 1967, e in seguito anche da papa Giovanni Paolo II, pontefice molto legato agli avvenimenti del luogo, dove si recò più di una volta in pellegrinaggio. Secondo la dottrina cattolica queste apparizioni appartengono alla categoria delle rivelazioni private.cfr. CCC n.67; "Lungo i secoli ci sono state delle rivelazioni chiamate “private”, alcune delle quali sono state riconosciute dall'autorità della Chiesa." La storia delle apparizioni I protagonisti Lucia dos Santos Nata il 22 marzo del 1907 ad Aljustrel, nella diocesi di Fátima, sesta figlia di Antonio e Maria Rosa dos Santos, all'epoca delle apparizioni aveva dieci anni. Nonostante fosse la più grande dei tre pastorelli, non sapeva ancora né leggere né scrivere, poiché la sua occupazione giornaliera ordinaria era di condurre il gregge a pascolare. A seguito delle apparizioni, dopo aver studiato presso il Collegio di Vilar, a Oporto, vestì l’abito religioso con il nome di Maria Lucia dell'Addolorata, a Tui in Spagna. Fece la professione temporanea il 3 ottobre 1928 e il 3 ottobre 1934 quella perpetua. Il 25 marzo 1948 si trasferì a Coimbra, dove entrò nel Carmelo di Santa Teresa di Gesù con il nome di suor Maria Lucia del Cuore Immacolato. Morì il 13 febbraio 2005 a Coimbra, all'età di 98 anni, il suo corpo venne traslato vicino a quella della cugina Giacinta. Il 13 febbraio 2008, giorno del terzo anniversario della morte di Suor Lucia, il cardinale José Saraiva Martins, Prefetto della Congregazione per la Causa dei Santi, rese pubblico il decreto del Vaticano per l'apertura immediata del processo di beatificazione. Francisco Marto Nato l’11 giugno 1908 ad Aljustrel, decimo figlio di Manuel Pedro Marto e Olimpia di Gesù, all'epoca delle apparizioni aveva nove anni. Viene descritto da Lucia nelle sue Memorie come un ragazzino silenzioso e solitario, spesso intento a suonare mentre le pecore andavano al pascolo. Ammalatosi durante la violenta epidemia di spagnola nel 1918 morì il 4 aprile dell'anno seguente, nella casa paterna, il giorno dopo la sua prima comunione, alle ore 22:00. I suoi resti mortali rimasero tumulati nel cimitero parrocchiale fino al 13 marzo 1952, quando furono trasportati nella basilica della Cova da Iria, nella cappella al lato destro dell’altare maggiore dove tuttora riposano. È stato beatificato con la sorella il 13 maggio 2000. Jacinta Marto Nata ad Aljustrel l’11 marzo 1910, undicesima figlia di Pietro Marto e Olimpia di Gesù, all'epoca delle apparizioni aveva sette anni. Era la più vivace dei tre, amava molto giocare e danzare mentre il fratello suonava presso i pascoli. Morì il 20 febbraio 1920 nell’ospedale D. Estefânia, a Lisbona, dopo una lunga e dolorosa malattia. Il 12 settembre 1935 la sua salma fu trasportata al cimitero di Fatima, vicino ai resti mortali del fratellino Francisco. Il 1 maggio 1951 i resti mortali di Giacinta, il cui viso fu trovato incorrotto, furono deposti, in forma molto semplice, nella tomba preparata nella basilica della Cova da Iria, nella cappella laterale, a sinistra dell’altare maggiore. È stata beatificata con il fratello il 13 maggio 2000. Le apparizioni dell'angelo (1915-16) Secondo quanto racconta la stessa Lucia dos Santos nelle sue memorie, nel 1915, mentre si trovava con alcune compagne, Maria Rosa, Maria Justino e Teresa Matias a pascolare le greggi presso i possedimenti paterni, vide una misteriosa figura "simile ad una statua di neve". Fuggita, non volle raccontare nulla ai familiari, cosa che invece fecero le compagne. Fu per questo che Lucia preferì recarsi al pascolo di "Cabeço" con i due cugini, Francisco e Giacinta. Mentre essi si riparavano dalla pioggia e giocavano, apparve nuovamente quella figura, "un giovane fra i quattordici e i quindici anni, che il sole rendeva trasparente come se fosse di cristallo"Teresio Bosco (basandosi sulle lettere originali di Lucia Dos Santos), Tre ragazzi a Fatima, edizioni Elledici, pag. 32, che venne interpretato come un angelo e precisamente l'angelo della pace. Questi invitò i bambini a pregare prostrati con lui in riparazione delle offese subite da Dio da parte dei peccatori, e in particolare con le parole: "Santissima Trinità, Padre, Figlio e Spirito Santo, vi adoro profondamente e vi offro il preziosissimo corpo, sangue, anima, divinità di Gesù Cristo presente in tutti i tabernacoli della terra, in riparazione degli oltraggi, dei sacrilegi e delle indifferenze con cui Egli stesso è offeso, e per i meriti infiniti del Suo Santissimo Cuore e del Cuore Immacolato di Maria vi chiedo la conversione dei poveri peccatori"Approfondimento. Lucia narra che sia lei che Giacinta potevano udire le parole dell'angelo, solo a Francisco risultava impossibile, egli ascoltava le parole ripetute dalle due compagne. Riapparso nuovamente nell'estate del 1916, si rivelò come angelo protettore del Portogallo, ordinando ai pastorelli di fare sacrifici per la salvezza della loro patria, devastata dalle guerre civili. Nell'ultima manifestazione, l'angelo apparve ai tre pastorelli con un calice ed un'ostia sanguinante nelle mani. Porse il calice a Francisco e Giacinta e ordinò a Lucia di mangiare l'ostia, dopo di che pregò loro di fare sacrifici in riparazione degli oltraggi nei confronti del sacramento dell'EucaristiaDocumentos de Fatima pag.325. Scomparso l'angelo, i pastorelli non ebbero più visioni fino al 1917, quando fecero il loro incontro con la Madonna a Cova d'Iria. Le apparizioni della Madonna (1917) Passati alcuni mesi dalle apparizioni dell'angelo, i tre pastorelli sembrarono dimenticare ciò che egli aveva detto e continuarono le loro mansioni, stavolta nei pascoli della "Cova d'Iria", possedimenti del padre di Lucia. Il 13 maggio 1917, mentre i ragazzini giocavano sorvegliando il gregge, avvertirono un lampo improvviso, come di temporale. Preoccupati per le loro pecore essi cercarono di metterle al riparo, quando un secondo lampo fu avvertito circa a metà strada lungo la discesa e una bellissima Signora apparve loro sopra un piccolo elce verdeggiante. "Non abbiate paura- disse la visioneI dialoghi sono sempre tratti dalle lettere e dalle memorie di Suor Lucia Dos Santos. Vedi bibliografia"- non voglio farvi del male". Lucia, sbalordita, chiese dunque alla misteriosa arrivata: "Di dove venite, Signora?". "Vengo dal cielo" fu la risposta. Dopo di che la Madonna ordinò ai tre bambini di recarsi in quello stesso luogo il tredici di ogni mese, per sei mesi consecutivi, fino a ottobre, raccomandando loro di pregare il rosario affinché la prima guerra mondiale finisse e i soldati, fra i quali il fratello di Lucia, potessero tornare alle proprie case. Con queste ultime sollecitazioni la visione scomparve, lasciando attoniti i tre bambini. Scesi dalla cova i pastorelli tornarono alle loro case. La piccola Giacinta raccontò tutto alla madre che, preoccupata, chiese aiuto alla cognata Rosa, madre di Lucia, che rimproverò aspramente la figlia per questa sua menzogna. Lucia cercò inutilmente di difendersi dalle accuse ma, vedendo che tutto era inutile, preferì tacere fino a quando non arrivò il 13 giugno, giorno in cui la visione sarebbe tornata a Cova di Iria. Lucia pregò la madre di farla andare lì, nonostante tutto il paese fosse radunato per la festa patronale di Sant'Antonio di Padova, oriundo di Lisbona. Seguivano i tre veggenti questa volta quattordici compagne curiose e con loro Maria Carreira col figlio, storpio, GiovanniTeresio Bosco, Tre ragazzi a Fatima, pag.7. A mezzogiorno la Madonna riapparve ai pastorelli rivelando a Lucia, che piangeva per i maltrattamenti subiti dalla madre nel mese passato, che Giacinta e Francisco sarebbero presto morti mentre lei sarebbe sopravvissuta per far conoscere al mondo ciò che aveva visto. Detto questo mostrò ai veggenti il suo cuore ferito da spine pungentiSuor Lucia Dos Santos, Quarte Memorie e scomparve. I fedeli attorno all'elce dichiararono di aver visto una nuvola volare via, verso oriente. Sulla via del ritorno, i pastorelli vennero bersagliati dalle domande dei curiosi fedeli, e furono costretti a fuggire in casa. Lì la madre di Lucia maltrattò la figlia credendola una bugiarda, poi la condusse dal parroco che la interrogò e le mise il sospetto che quella visione fosse in realtà una manifestazione malefica. Il 13 luglio i bambini tornarono alla Cova d'Iria, questa volta erano lì radunate circa cinquemila personeTeresio Bosco, Tre ragazzi a Fatima, pag.9, molte delle quali desiderose di prendersi gioco dei ragazzini. A mezzogiorno cominciò l'apparizione, e Lucia si lamentò presso la Signora per tutti i maltrattamenti subiti, la medesima la pregò di offrire le sue sofferenze per la conversione dei peccatori, dopo di che mostrò ai tre pastorelli la visione dell'inferno, qui riportata testualmente dagli scritti di suor Lucia: "La Madonna ci mostrò un grande mare di fuoco, che sembrava stare sotto terra. Immersi in quel fuoco, i demoni e le anime, come se fossero braci trasparenti e nere o bronzee, con forma umana che fluttuavano nell'incendio, portate dalle fiamme che uscivano da loro stesse insieme a nuvole di fumo, cadendo da tutte le parti simili al cadere delle scintille nei grandi incendi, senza peso né equilibrio, tra grida e gemiti di dolore e disperazione che mettevano orrore e facevano tremare dalla paura. I demoni si riconoscevano dalle forme orribili e ributtanti di animali spaventosi e sconosciuti, ma trasparenti e neri. Questa visione durò un momento"Traduzione del testo delle “''Quarte Memorie''” di Suor Lucia in Fatima nelle parole di Lucia, Postulation Centre, Fatima, 1976 p. 162 Mostrato ciò la Madonna continuò a parlare ai pastorelli rivelando loro la seconda parte del segreto (la prima era appunto la visione dell'Inferno): "La guerra sta per finire, ma se non smetteranno di offendere Dio, nel regno di Pio XI ne comincerà un'altra peggiore. Quando vedrete una notte illuminata da una luce sconosciuta, sappiate che è il grande segnale che Dio vi dà del fatto che si appresta a punire il mondo per i suoi delitti, per mezzo della guerra, della fame e delle persecuzioni alla Chiesa e al Santo Padre. Per impedire tutto questo, sono venuta a chiedere la Consacrazione della Russia al Mio Cuore Immacolato e la comunione riparatrice nei primi sabati. Se ascolterete le Mie richieste, la Russia si convertirà e avrete pace; diversamente, diffonderà i suoi errori nel mondo, promuovendo guerre e persecuzioni alla Chiesa; i buoni saranno martirizzati, il Santo Padre dovrà soffrire molto, diverse nazioni saranno annientate. Infine il Mio Cuore Immacolato trionferà. Il Santo Padre Mi consacrerà la Russia che si convertirà, e sarà concesso al mondo qualche tempo di pace"''Ib pag.162. L'apparizione si concluse poco dopo. Tutto il Portogallo cominciò a parlare degli strani avvenimenti accaduti a Fatima, accusando i pastorelli di essere millantatori, vittime d'una congiura clericale che voleva ricondurre alla religione i superstiziosi fedeli. La notizia giunse agli orecchi del sindaco di Vila Nova da Ourèm (di cui Fatima è una frazione), Arturo Oliveira, che decise di farla finita con questa commedia. Questi dapprima convocò Lucia, suo padre e il padre di Giacinta e Francisco, Manuel, ricoprendoli di insulti e minacciandoli d'arresto, dopo di che, la mattina del 13 agosto, con la scusa di condurre i pastorelli alla Cova d'Iria, li trascinò in prigione per costringerli a confessare. Ma i ragazzini sembravano davvero irremovibili, né volevano dire che la loro era una menzogna né tantomeno rivelare al sindaco i segreti dati dalla Madonna. Non sapendo più come minacciarli, il sindaco li rimandò a casa il giorno 15 agosto. I bambini non avevano dunque potuto assistere all'apparizione che li raggiunse quattro giorni dopo, il 19 agosto, promettendo che a Ottobre avrebbe lasciato un segno per confermare l'autenticità delle loro parole. Il 13 settembre erano radunate alla Cova d'Iria circa trentamila persone, fra i quali molti malati in barella. A mezzogiorno, testimoni dissero di aver visto un globo luminoso piovere dal cielo e scendere verso l'elceVedi http://www.fatima.org/it/essentials/facts/it1917approv.asp per ulteriori informazioni, la Madonna apparve e consolò alcuni fra i malati promettendo a Lucia che entro l'anno li avrebbe guariti, dopo di che ordinò di usare il denaro che la gente donava per costruire lì, a Cova d'Iria, una cappella a lei dedicataStessa richiesta fu fatta anche a Lourdes e a Guadalupe. Bonariamente Lucia volle consegnare alla Madonna una fialetta di profumo e alcune lettere datele da un oriundo di Olival, ma l'apparizione ovviamente le rifiutò, poi scomparve. Il miracolo del sole Il 13 ottobre Cova d'Iria traboccava di gente, uomini giunti da tutto il Portogallo si erano recati lì per assistere al miracolo predetto dalla Vergine. Vi erano anche parecchi giornalisti anti-clericali decisi a dimostrare come le apparizioni fossero soltanto una commedia escogitata dal parroco di Fatima. Era una giornata parecchio piovosa e tutti i fedeli si coprivano con gli ombrelli. A mezzogiorno un sacerdote si avvicinò a Lucia e l'accusò di essere una millantatrice poiché la Madonna non era ancora apparsa, poco dopo i presenti videro una nube circondare i pastorelli e l'elce. La Madonna ordinò a Lucia di far costruire in quel luogo una cappella in suo onore, dedicata alla "Vergine del Rosario", raccomandò inoltre di pregare molto poiché la guerra era in procinto di concludersi. Detto questo ascese al cielo che si aprì al suo passaggio, e accadde dunque il miracolo predetto: il sole cominciò a volteggiare, fu visibile ad occhio nudo, dopo di che sembrò cadere sulla folla atterrita, fermarsi di colpo e risalire al cielo. del 29 ottobre 1917 ritraente la folla che osserva il 'miracolo del sole'.]] Il fenomeno fu visto anche da osservatori increduli accorsi in gran numero, convinti di assistere allo smascheramento della promessa di un prodigio. Tra questi vi era Avelino de Almeida, direttore del giornale ''O Seculo, che era il più diffuso e autorevole quotidiano liberale ed anticlericale portoghese di Lisbona. Nel suo articolo, pubblicato il 15 ottobre 1917, de Almeida scrissehttp://christcome.net/Fatima/OSeculo.htm The October Apparition as Reported in the Portuguese Newspaper O' Seculo: :Dalla strada, dove i carri erano tutti raggruppati e dove stavano centinaia di persone che non avevano il coraggio sufficiente per attraversare il terreno reso fangoso dalla pioggia, vedemmo l'immensa folla girarsi verso il sole che apparve al suo zenit, chiaro tra le nuvole. Sembrava un disco d'argento, ed era possibile guardarlo senza problemi. Non bruciava gli occhi, non li accecava. Come se vi fosse stata un'eclissi. Poi si udì un urlo fragoroso, e la gente più vicina cominciò a gridare – Miracolo, miracolo! Meraviglia, meraviglia! - Davanti agli occhi estasiati delle persone, il cui comportamento ci riportava ai tempi della Bibbia e le quali ora contemplavano il cielo limpido, sbalordite e a testa scoperta, il sole tremò, compì degli strani e bruschi movimenti, al di fuori di qualsiasi logica scientifica, – il sole «danzò» - secondo la tipica espressione dei contadini. Testimonianza simile quella riportata dal dottore Almeida GarrettFrère François de Marie des Anges, Fatima l’incredibile Verità, Immaculate Heart Publications, Buffalo, New York, 1993, pp. 172-173: :Improvvisamente udii il clamore di centinaia di voci e vidi che la folla si sparpagliava ai miei piedi ... voltava la schiena al luogo dove, fino a quel momento, si era concentrata la sua attesa e guardava verso il sole dall'altro lato. Anche io mi sono rivoltato verso il punto che richiamava lo sguardo di tutti e potei vedere il sole apparire come un disco chiarissimo, con i contorni nitidi, che splendeva senza offendere la vista. Non poteva essere confuso con il sole visto attraverso una nebbia (che non c'era in quel momento) perché non era né velato né attenuato. A Fatima esso manteneva la sua luce e il suo calore e si stagliava nel cielo con i suoi nitidi contorni, come un largo tavolo da gioco. La cosa più stupefacente era il poter contemplare il disco solare, per lungo tempo, brillante di luce e calore, senza ferirsi gli occhi o danneggiare la retina. Udimmo un clamore, il grido angosciato della folla intera. Il sole, infatti, mantenendo i suoi rapidi movimenti rotatori, sembrò essere libero di muoversi nel firmamento, e di spingersi, rosso sangue, verso la terra, minacciando di distruggerci con la sua enorme massa. Furono dei secondi davvero terribili. Parecchie furono le testimonianze anche dei fedeli lì accorsiVedi Ib. pag 178-179 e Frère Michel de la Sainte Trinité, Tutta la Verità su Fatima, Volume I: Scienza e fatti, Immaculate Heart Publications, Buffalo, New York, U.S.A., 1989, p. 337: :Il sole vibrò e tremò, sembrava una ruota infuocata (Maria da Capelinha). :Il sole si tramutò in una ruota infuocata, assumendo tutti i colori dell’arcobaleno. Tutto assunse quegli stessi colori: le nostre facce, i nostri vestiti, la terra stessa (Maria do Carmo). :Il sole cominciò a danzare e, ad un certo punto, sembrò staccarsi dal firmamento e correre verso di noi, come una ruota di fuoco (Alfredo da Silva Santos). :Udii urla di gioia e di amore verso la Madonna di Fatima, da parte di quelle migliaia di bocche . E allora credetti. Ebbi la certezza di non essere stato vittima di una suggestione. Avevo visto il sole come non l’avrei mai visto di nuovo (Mario Godinho, un ingegnere). :Nel momento in cui uno meno se lo sarebbe aspettato, i nostri vestiti risultarono completamente asciutti (Maria do Carmo). I tre pastorelli dissero di aver visto dapprima anche la Madonna, san Giuseppe e Gesù bambino, mentre benedicevano il mondo tracciando un ampio segno di croce, successivamente apparvero loro la Vergine, in vesti di Addolorata, seguita da Gesù con la croce e la corona di spine, in seguito la sola Vergine vestita come Madonna del Carmelo. Non appena il miracolo fu concluso, la folla si riversò entusiasta sui pastorelli, Francisco riuscì a fuggire, Giacinta venne condotta via da un amico, Lucia invece si ritrovò senza velo né trecce poiché alcuni fanatici gliele avevano tagliate!Teresio Bosco, Tre ragazzi a Fatima, pag.21. La morte di Giacinta e Francisco Marto Nel dicembre del 1918 una terribile epidemia di influenza spagnola si abbatté sul Portogallo, Giacinta e Francisco ne furono colpiti; la prima riuscì a guarire dopo una lunga convalescenza, il secondo invece rimase a letto malato. Il mattino del 2 aprile Lucia si recò dal cugino per assisterlo nelle sue ultime ore di vita; il mattino del 4 aprile alle ore dieci Francisco, all'età di undici anni, si spense in presenza della madre e dei familiari. Prima di morire, rivelò Lucia, disse di vedere una grande luce, poi subito scomparsa. Il suo corpo fu sepolto il giorno dopo nel piccolo cimitero di Fatima. Giacinta qualche tempo dopo venne colpita da una pleurite purulenta e trasportata all'Ospedale di Vila Nova da Ourem. Fu una malattia parecchio dolorosa, una profonda piaga le si scavò nel petto e, dopo due mesi di degenza e il ritorno a casa, questa s'infettò in breve tempo. Il professor Enrico Lisboa decise di condurla al suo ospedale per operarla con i metodi migliori. Venne così allontanata dalla famiglia e trasferita a Lisbona nell'Orfanotrofio di Nostra Signora, sotto le cure della Superiora, Maria della Purificazione. Ma la situazione era davvero critica, il 10 gennaio del 1920 le vennero asportate due costole dalla parte sinistra, dove c'era una piaga "larga quanto una mano", senza anestesia poiché il gracile corpo dell'inferma non lo permetteva. Secondo i testimoni, la ragazzina sopportò tutto con coraggio dicendo che avrebbe offerto tutto per la salvezza dei peccatori. Alle 10:30 del 20 febbraio 1920, la ragazzina, oppressa da dolori lancinanti, morì in presenza dell'infermiera Aurora Gomez, alla quale era stata affidata, lontana da Lucia e dai genitori. La mattina del giorno dopo, il suo corpo fu trasferito alla chiesa degli Angeli, dove rimase fino alla sera del 24. In seguito partì per Vila Nova de Ourém e fu tumulato nella cappella del barone di Alvaiazere. Trascorsi quindici anni, il 12 settembre 1935, la bara fu aperta. Il corpo, il cui volto fu trovato incorrotto, fu trasportato nello stesso giorno al cimitero di Fatima, dove rimase altri quindici anni e mezzo, fino al 30 aprile 1951. Il 1 maggio successivo, le sue spoglie mortali furono traslate nel transetto della basilica, alla sinistra dell’altare maggiore; un anno dopo il 13 marzo 1952, furono trasportate lì anche le spoglie mortali del fratello Francisco. Il 13 maggio 1989 (72º anniversario di Fatima) il Papa Giovanni Paolo II proclamò l'eroicità delle virtù di Francesco e Giacinta e li beatificò il 13 maggio 2000 proprio a Fatima, luogo delle apparizioni. L'entrata in convento di Lucia dos Santos Dopo la morte della cugina, Lucia decise di abbandonare Fatima per studiare e seguire la vita consacrata. Il 17 giugno 1921 entrò nel collegio cattolico di Vilar (Oporto) diretto dalle religiose di Santa Dorotea. Nel 1925, a diciotto anni, Lucia entrò nel convento delle suore sopra citate a Pontevedra, in Spagna. Quivi, il 10 dicembre, ricevette una nuova apparizione della Madonna che le comunicò la sua "Grande Promessa", la comunione riparatrice nei primi sabati del mese: "Guarda figlia mia, il mio Cuore circondato di spine che gli uomini ingrati in ogni momento Mi configgono con bestemmie e ingratitudini. Almeno tu vedi di consolarMi, e dì che tutti coloro che per cinque mesi, il primo sabato, si confesseranno, ricevendo la santa Comunione, reciteranno un rosario e Mi faranno compagnia per quindici minuti meditando i quindici misteri del Rosario con l'intenzione di alleviare la mia pena, Io prometto di assisterli nell'ora della morte con tutte le grazie necessarie per la salvezza di queste anime" Successivamente, su preghiera della stessa Lucia, la confessione venne permessa anche otto giorni prima del sabato stesso. Nel 1926, Suor Lucia lasciò il convento di Pontevedra per entrare nel noviziato a Tuy dove ricevette l’abito il 26 ottobre 1926, e pronunciò i suoi primi voti il 3 ottobre 1928. Lì ricevette una nuova apparizione il 13 giugno 1929Memorie di Suor Lucia Vol.1, SECRETARIADO DOS PASTORINHOS, Versione Italiana, Pag.191: mentre si trovava in cappella a pregare, venne irradiata dalla luce della Trinità, a fianco ad essa Maria raccomandò alla veggente di inviare una lettera al papa ordinandogli di consacrare la Russia al suo Cuore Immacolato. Poiché questo non avvenne, due anni dopo suor Lucia, mentre si trovava convalescente a Rianjio, vicino Pontevedra, ebbe un'altra visione, questa volta di Gesù stesso che si lamentò per la lentezza della Chiesa ad adempiere ai suoi comandi: Nella notte dal 24 al 25 gennaio 1938 una straordinaria aurora boreale illuminò il cielo del Portogallo: la veggente ritenne che quella fosse la grande luce predetta dalla Vergine, preludio della seconda guerra mondiale. In quell'occasione Lucia rese nota la prima parte del segreto ricevuto, quella relativa all'inferno. L'approvazione della Chiesa Nel 1919, due anni dopo le apparizioni, dinanzi all'immane flusso di pellegrini che si recavano a Cova d'Iria, Don José Alves Correia da Silva, vescovo della Diocesi di Leiria-Fatima, ordinò che fosse costituita una commissione per studiare il caso ed iniziare le indagini canoniche ufficiali. Dopo lunghi dibattiti, con la conoscenza personale ed il consenso di Papa Pio XI, nell'ottobre del 1930 il vescovo Silva annunciò i risultati dell'indagine in una lettera pastorale nella quale diceva: 1 – Dichiariamo degne di credenza, le visioni dei bambini pastori della Cova da Iria, avvenute nella parrocchia di Fátima, in questa diocesi, dal 13 maggio al 13 ottobre 1917 2 – Permettiamo ufficialmente il culto della Madonna di Fátima''De Marchi, John I.M.C., ''Fatima from the Beginning, Missões Consolata, Fátima, 1986 p. 227 Salito al soglio pontificio Pio XII, Fátima emerse sempre più: nel 1940, il pontefice parlò perfino delle apparizioni in un testo ufficiale, la sua enciclica Saeculo Exeunte Octavo, che era stata scritta per incoraggiare la Chiesa in Portogallo ad aumentare la sua attività missionaria straniera. Nell’ottobre del 1942, in risposta ad un messaggio inviatole da Suor Lucia nel 1940, Papa Pio XII consacrò il mondo al Cuore Immacolato di Maria. All’inizio del 1943, Suor Lucia spiegò che in un'apparizione le era stato rivelato che era stato accettato questo Atto di Consacrazione per contribuire a far finire prima la Seconda guerra mondiale, ma che esso non avrebbe ottenuto la pace nel mondo. Papa Pio XII, in una lettera apostolica del 7 luglio 1952 consacrò dunque la Russia al Cuore immacolato di Maria. Il pontefice scrisse: "Parecchi anni fa abbiamo consacrato l'intera razza umana alla Vergine Maria, Madre di Dio, così anche oggi noi la consacriamo ed in particolare affidiamo tutta la popolazione di Russia al suo cuore immacolato''PIUS PP. XII, Epist. apost. Sacro vergente anno de universae Russorum gentis Immaculato Mariae Cordi consecratione, universos Russiae populos, 7 iulii 1952: AAS 44(1952), pp. 505" "''Se Maria interpone il suo valido patrocinio, le porte dell'inferno non potranno prevalere. È la buona madre, la madre di tutti, e non si è mai sentito dire che chi ha cercato in lei protezione sia rimasto deluso. Con questa certezza il papa affida l'intero popolo di Russia al cuore immacolato della Vergine. Lei li aiuterà! Errore e ateismo non prenderanno il sopravvento contro la sua grazia e assistenza"Ib 12 Il 4 maggio 1944, la Santa Sede istituì la Festa del Cuore Immacolato di Maria e due anni dopo il cardinale Benedetto Aloisi Masella, in veste di legato papale, incoronò la Madonna di Fatima “''Regina del mondo''”. L’intero episcopato Portoghese e più di 600.000 pellegrini si riunirono a Fatima per partecipare all’evento. I pontefici a Fátima Il 13 maggio 1967, nel cinquantesimo anniversario della prima apparizione di Fatima, Paolo VI, che già aveva donato una rosa dorata al Santuario affinché a Maria fossero affidate le sorti del mondo, venne in pellegrinaggio al Santuario della Madonna di Fatima e scrisse un’enciclica per l’occasione. Fu però Giovanni Paolo II, successore di Giovanni Paolo I (che aveva avuto colloqui personali con suor Lucia)Don Diego Lorenzi, Maria, Trieste febbraio 1980, il papa maggiormente legato alle apparizioni di Fatima. Egli visitò Fátima in tre occasioni – nel 1982, nel 1991 e nel 2000. Nella sua prima visita del 1982 egli subì un attentato: un uomo tentò di colpire il papa con una baionetta, ma fu fermato dalla sicurezza. L'uomo, un sacerdote spagnolo di nome Juan María Fernández y Krohn, si opponeva alle riforme del Concilio Vaticano II e definiva il papa un "agente di Mosca". Fu condannato a sei anni di prigione e, quindi, espulso dal Portogallo. Invece, durante la visita di Giovanni Paolo II del 2000, egli beatificò i due veggenti defunti, Giacinta e Francisco. Rese inoltre universale la Festività della Madonna di Fatima, facendola includere nel Messale Romano. Nei giorni dall'11 maggio al 14 maggio 2010, anche Benedetto XVI, in occasione del decimo anniversario della beatificazione dei veggenti, si è recato a Fatima. Il messaggio Il messaggio di Fátima può essere riassunto principalmente come un invito alla penitenza e alla preghiera. Le apparizioni dell'Angelo nel 1915 non servirono ad altro che a mostrare ai bambini con quale contrizione si dovesse pregare, spiegò loro la grande importanza del compiere sacrifici in riparazione per le offese commesse contro Dio e, nella sua ultima apparizione, mostrò il modo consono di ricevere il sacramento dell'eucaristia. La Madonna ribadì parecchie volte l'esortazione alla recita del rosario ogni giorno, si definì ella stessa "Regina del rosario". Un altro aspetto importante del Messaggio di Fatima è la devozione al Cuore Immacolato di Maria, in riparazione del quale venne consigliata la devozione dei primi cinque sabati del mese. Note Bibliografia * * * * Catechismo della Chiesa Cattolica(CCC), Ed. Libreria Editrice Vaticana, 1999, ISBN 8820926385 * Luigi Gonzaga da Fonseca, Le meraviglie di Fatima. Apparizioni, culto, miracoli, 2001, San Paolo Edizioni * ISBN 9788886616880 * * * ISBN 88-01-03357-5 * * * * [[Spiegare i miracoli|Maurizio Magnani, Spiegare i miracoli. Interpretazione critica di prodigi e guarigioni miracolose]] 2005 Dedalo * * Francesco D'Alpa, Fatima critica - Laiko, 2007. * Tarcisio Bertone (con Giuseppe De Carli), L'ULTIMO SEGRETO DI FATIMA, Rizzoli, 2010. Voci correlate * Apparizioni mariane * madre di Gesù] * Fátima (Wikipedia) * Santuario di Fatima (Wikipedia) * Lucia dos Santos (Wikipedia) * Giacinta Marto (Wikipedia) * Francisco Marto (Wikipedia) * Preghiere di Fatima (Wikipedia) Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Santuario di Fatima — Official Website * Cappellina delle Apparizioni (Live 24h) — Official Website * Pubblicazione della terza parte del segreto di Fatima e suo contesto teologico * Libro: "Memorie di Suor Lucia" (free download) * Materiali su Fatima dal Dizionario del Pensiero Forte * La Storia siamo noi - I segreti di Fatima Fonti * Fatima Categoria:Chiesa cattolica in Portogallo Categoria:Portogallo Categoria:Profezie Categoria:Sospetti eventi ufologici Categoria:XX secolo